Willow
"Now if you don't mind, I'm tired of calling you 'the other' in my head. What's your name?" -Willow to Mint on the plains General Description '''Willow is a '''pale gray tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes and long legs. History/Future Willow and her brother Oak are the eldest kits of Fern and Shade (now deceased). Their family has always had a long-standing tradition; when they reach six moons of age, they are sent out into the world to fend for themselves. After traveling for a while, the two split, Willow making a home on the plains, and Oak going on to the mountains. Unknown to her, she also has another littermate, Splash. Willow also has five younger siblings. The second litter was of three, containing River, Jay, and Ember (currently living at the lake). The last litter contains Blaze (originally named Ginger) and Petal (currently living in the forest). She's really a rather Hollyleaf-like character; honorable and brave. She is clever as well, and is rather outgoing. Willow is to be part of a love square with Silver (The cat) and Year (though Year is now out of the competition), competing for Soot. She is also good friends with Storm, as well as Cherry and Sam, who she finds freshkill for, as they (Cherry and Sam) live in the neighborhood. She is seen hunting with Storm, and speaking to Ash, Mint, and Soot, who she takes a bit of a shine to. She sets off with Storm to attempt to do some recruiting to form a group, having caught a rabbit for her friends Sam and Cherry. There she is reunited with her siblings from a younger litter, River, Jay, and Ember, who live at the lake. Storm asks them about her brother, Stone, and they tell her that he too is trying to form a group. They meet Nova. They all spend a night in an old twoleg nest together, then set off. She is seen explaining to Nova and Storm that River, Jay, and Ember were born in a grasspile, when the three run off to go play in one. After the grasspile, they go to hunt fish in a small twoleg pond (where it is commented that the fish don't have the same 'wild and free' taste as wild fish). They are confronted by Flood and Berry, who live there as kittypets, about why they are hunting in the pond. The two young cats are recruited, though for which group is still unknown, and they all head off toward the mountains. Willow is seen leading the way with Ember, when River drops back to walk beside Jay, presumably to support him when, as Flood asks him for help getting his collar off, Storm and Nova get into a fight over who should do it. Family Tree Immediate Family Mother- Fern Father- Shade (deceased) Her litter (oldest): Splash, Oak, and Willow. Younger litter: River, Jay, and Ember. Last litter: Blaze and Petal. Trivia ◾Willow was originally described as pale gray, but has always been described as tabby. ◾ Willow was originally twelve moons old. ◾She has been described as Hollyleaf-like in character by Celtic, ironic since Chestnut, the daughter of her competition for Soot's affection, Silver, is described the same way by Dawn. ◾Willow states that, while she can run and hunt, for her, long legs are not good for fighting. ◾Sam thinks kits between Willow and Soot would be ''"Maybe a dark gray tabby, a pale gray tabby with black paws...yellow eyes, of course." '' Category:Plains Category:Celtic